I Hate That I Love You
by BirdieForever
Summary: Kendall Hates How Much He Loves James. Songfic. One-Shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Im Not Dead. Im So Sorry For Like Abandoning Fanfiction Like That But Since Winter Started I With Cheerleading (Yep Im A Male Cheerleader), Gymnastics, Martial Arts, My GSA Group, Homework, Boyfriend Bullsh*t, & Maintaining A Honor Roll -.- Too Much. But Enough About Me & My Boring Life.**

**Sorry If This One Shot Sucks. Im Kinda Rusty "/**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA.**

**Songfic Enjoy & Review Please & Thank You. ! : )**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxX _

_That's_ _how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? _

_(No...)_

Kendall Woke Up To A Smoky Apartment. He Jumped Out Of Bed & Ran Into The Kitchen With Tearful Eyes To See James Attempting To Put Out A Fire He Caused.

"James What The Fuck. ?!" Kendall Screamed.

Just Then, A Firefighter Kicked Down The Door To Apartment 2J.

More Scattered Into The House With Fire Extinguishers & 2 Escorted James & Kendall Out.

When They Were In A Safe Place, The Firefighters Left The Two Alone.

"What The Hell Were You Doing James. !" Kendall Screamed. He Was Relieved That Mama Knight Katie Carlos & Logan Went To Minnesota For The Weekend.

"Sorry Babe I Was Just Tryna Cook You Some Breakfast But Then I Got Distracted By Tom & Jerry. !" James Said Sheepishly.

Kendall Cracked A Small Smile. James Was Tryna Cook For Me, Kendall Thought.

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me boy_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget _

_(that I was upset)_

_Can't remember what you did ..._

_But I hate it_

Kendall Then Remembered The Fire. "No James That Isn't The Point, You Burnt The Kitchen. !" Kendall Said Sharply.

"I Know Babe, & I'm Terribly Sorry. !" James Said, Moving Closer To Hug Kendall. He Then Gave Kendall A Sweet Peck On The Lips. Kendall Almost Forgot The Fire But He Was Trying To Stay Mad.

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long that's wrong ... _

_But I hate it_

James Then Began Gently Sucking On Kendall's Neck, Causing The Blond The Moan.

"I-I'm S-still mad J-James. !" Kendall Stuttered As He Tried Not To Enjoy The Feeling, Knowing He Couldn't For Long.

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

James Grabbed Kendall's Butt & Began Squeezing It As He Continued To Suck On Kendall's Tender Neck.

"J-James Stop, No. !" Kendall Moaned As He Tried Pushing James Away.

"C'mon Baby Let Me Make Up For What Ive Done. !" James Said Against Kendall's Neck. Kendall Stopped Fighting. James Smirked Against Kendall's Neck, Knowing He'd Gotten Out Of Trouble With The Blond.

_And I hate how much I love you boy _

_(yeah...)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy _

_(oh whoa..)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so _

The Firefighter Who Escorted The Two Out Walked Up & Reassured Them That It Was Safe For Them To Go Back In.

James Immediately Pulled Kendall Back To The Apartment & Into Their Shared Room.

"James Don't Think I'm Gonna Forg-. !" Kendall Began But James Cut Him Off With His Lips.

"Yeah, Yeah Babe I'm In Trouble, Fire Yada Yada Yada. !" James Mocked & He Kissed Kendall Again.

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

James Laid Kendall Down & Kissed Down His Body. Just To Be A Jerk, James Tickled Kendall's Sides, Making The Green Eyed Boy Squirm.

Said it's not fair

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I... love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

"Stop, You Know I'm Majorly Ticklish ... I Don't Know Why I Told You I Was. !" Kendall Moaned/Giggled. "Cause You Love Me So Much. !" James Said As He Discarded Kendall's Pants & Began Rubbing The Blond''s Erection. "Am I Right. ?" James Asked Seductively As He Discarded Kendall's Boxers & Began Rubbing His Erection.

"Y-Yes. !" Kendall Stuttered Weakly. ' I Should Be Mad But DAMN That Feels Good. !' Kendall Thought As James Gave Him A Handjob. He Did Notice James Undoing His Pants With His Free Hand.

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

James Took Kendall In His Mouth, Causing Kendall To Moan Loudly.

James Then Stuck His Fingers In Kendall's Mouth & Said Something That Kendall Couldn't Understand.

Kendall Began To Suck On Them, Knowing What James Meant. When Kendall Got Them Coated With Enough Saliva, James Pulled Them Out & Brought Them To Kendall's Puckered Hole.

James Then Pushed In, Causing Kendall To Gasp Out. James Laughed In His Head.

"Uhn ... Jamie That Feels So Good. !" Kendall Moaned Loudly.

James Continued To Stretch Kendall, Smirking Bigger Everytime Kendall Let Out A Moan.

James Released Kendall From His Mouth & Pulled His Fingers Out Of Kendall's Stretched Hole.

"You Havent Felt Anything Yet. !" James Whispered In Kendall's Ear. James Then Lined His Erect Cock Up With Kendall's Hole.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

James Began To Push Into Kendall. The Boy Began To Pant With Pleasure & Anticipation.

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

James Lent Over & Gave Kendall A Soft Kiss On The Lips As He Pushed All The Way Into The Blond.

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

Kendall Had Trouble Remembering Why He Was Mad. All He Could Think About Was The Immense Pleasure He Was In. James Knew What He Was Doing. He Always Did This When Kendall Was Mad.

_That's how much I love you_

_(as much as I need you)_

_That's how much I need you_

_(oh..)_

_That's how much I love you_

_(oh..)_

_As much as I need you_

James Pistoned His Hips As He Went In & Out Of Kendall Slowly, The Blonde Moaning Loudly. Kendall Wanted, No Needed James & That's Exactly What James Knew. He Used That As An Advantage To Always Get Himself Out Of Trouble With His Green Eyed Beauty.

_And I hate that I love you so_

Kendall Reached His Climax As He Came Hard All Over Him & James, Screaming The Brunettes Name. James Followed Soon After.

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

James Laid Next To Kendall. They Were Breathless From The Sex.

"I Really Hate When You Do That. !" Kendall Said Breathlessly.

"Do What. ?" James Asked With An Innocent Face.

"Make Me Forget Why I'm Mad... I Hate You. !" Kendall Stated.

"But You Love Me. !" James Said With A Bright Sexy Smile.

"Sadly. !" Kendall Agreed With An Eye Roll.


End file.
